Broken Destiny SpiderMan 2
by KAE452
Summary: Set two months after the movie, the Hob Goblin has a score to settle with Spiderman putting MJ and everyone Peter holds dear in danger.
1. A New Threat

Broken Destiny -- Spider-Man 2  
By Kimberly  
  
Description: Set two months after the movie, the Hob Goblin has a score to settle with Spiderman.   
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Broken Destiny   
Chapter 1  
  
  
//Sometimes it's harder to move on in life rather than to stay where you are. Pushing away from what you want, or letting go. It's all the same. Some dreams are with you, no matter what you do. It's your destiny to fulfill them. Others' are hanging in front of your face, taunting and cruel, wanting you to jump for it ... and realize that you never looked first. //  
  
Mary Jane Watson clutched the bar at her side as the subway train creaked and clinked as it careened down the tunnel. Glancing around, she studied the several other passengers near her, all tending to their own business. Sighing, she rested her head against the silver bar and closed her eyes.  
  
This audition would be different, she promised herself. No more low-rate jobs and scrounging around for scraps. She would make something of herself, without the expense of degrading her morale. She wouldn't accept handouts; she would earn what she deserved. Even if it meant going all over the city to dozens of auditions.  
  
Her mind and body worn, she took a nearby seat and plopped down onto the hard worn-out plastic. Her entire focus had been recently directed to her acting, placing her thoughts of Spiderman and Peter out of her life. He had made it clear that he couldn't be with her, and while she accepted that, she couldn't help but ponder that there was a deeper reason.   
  
She hadn't seen Spiderman in weeks. The last time was when he was slinging over the city high-rises, rushing towards a fire that had begun in the East Side. The next day in the paper she had read that he had all of the people that were trapped out before the fire rescue team was halfway there.   
  
Rubbing her hands over her face, Mary Jane sighed again, only another twenty minutes and she would be up on the stage again, doing what she loved in front of people that didn't respect that or her dreams.  
  
Just as Mary Jane stood again, the subway train slammed to a sudden and screeching halt, sending her flying to the floor of the car and ramming her head in to the opposing seat. A light flashed brilliantly before the darkness that closely followed consumed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss? Wake up, miss." Gentle hands shook her and pulled her from her slumber. "Are you all right, ma'am? You took quite a fall." Sitting up, Mary Jane moaned slightly as the world blurred for a moment before coming into focus. Placing a hand on her head, she pulled it away and saw the faint trace of blood. Great, she was going to look just marvelous for the audition.   
  
When she looked up into the face of an elderly man, waiting patiently for her response, she shook her head to clear the remaining cobwebs and nodded. "I'm all right. What happened?" With the help of the man, she rose and took in her surroundings. The train was stopped and the other people in the car were also recovering from the impact of the sudden halt.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure was a doozy." Smiling gently, he wandered away and went throughout the rest of the car, helping other people who had cuts and forming bruises on them. Brushing herself off, Mary Jane walked over to the window of the subway car and in the reflection of the glass checked the wound on her head.  
  
A simple bruise, shallow cut. Nothing that time and a little make-up wouldn't heal. But not in the time that she needed before her appointment. Glancing at her watch, she frowned. Ten minutes until she was supposed to be on stage, and she was stuck in a subway car.   
  
Just then, a small chime rang over the P.A system before the gravely voice of the conductor began, "I'm sorry for the delay folks, there seems to be a small electrical malfunction. The crew is on their way and we shou--" He stopped. The P.A system was clicked off and the people in the car looked about one another in confusion.   
  
Before a word was spoken, the chime rang again, but another voice spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen," It began in a higher pitch voice than the conductor's. "This is your Captain speaking. Please remain calm, I promise you will all have a very ... comforting demise. Thank you and enjoy your day, compliments of the Hob Goblin." A maniacal laugh poured over the P.A system before slowly fading and shutting off.   
  
"Who was that?" One of the passengers asked over the silence in the car moments after the announcement.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" A man dressed in a suit with a ringing cell phone angrily demanded.  
  
"What's going on?" A frantic woman asked.   
  
"Why are we stopped?" More and more questions poured out of the mouths of the hysteric passengers, and no one had any answers. Looking around, Mary Jane walked over to the doors of the car and tried desperately to push the two apart with no avail.   
  
Just as she began to feel purchase, the car was suddenly rocked violently to the side, sending all the people inside the car tumbling. Slid up against another seat, Mary Jane grasped for a grip and held on as the car cracked under the weight. Screams ran out from the others trapped inside the car, pleas for mercy and cries for help.   
  
Mary Jane could feel the car tipping further and further to the side before it finally slammed off the tracks and onto a parallel track system that laid next to it. As the people tried to stand and recover on the side of the train, all froze with terror as the blare of a subway train horn bellowed.   
  
The passengers frantically ran to the nearest open window and glanced out to see a train headed their way, the light on it's front perfectly spotlighting their oncoming peril on it's track.   
  
"It's coming right at us." A man shouted and ran for the doors. Both sets were unreachable and impossible to open from the angle they were at. It was hopeless.   
  
The horn blared another time, the breaks hooking desperately as it's conductor saw the turned over car. The high screech as the metal skidded with metal was piercing. Mary Jane glanced around, trying to find a way out. The one side of windows were pinned beneath them and the others were too high to reach. Turning back to the oncoming train, she swallowed tightly.   
  
"We're trapped . . . It can't stop, " She whispered to herself. "It's going to hit us." 


	2. The Calling

Chapter 2  
  
  
Mary Jane couldn't take her gaze away from the blinding white light of the subway train that was heading for them. The breaks were slammed and shot amber sparks from the friction on the tracks, sending out an eerie, blaring shriek. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; she was so transfixed, watching her life flashing before her, that she didn't hear the doors of the train groan as they were pulled open.   
  
A man shoved by her, clutching his brief case to his chest as he rushed past her and snapped her from her reverie. She turned and looked where the others were watching as the train doors that were now the top of the car were grudgingly opened.   
  
Mary Jane's heart all but burst as Spiderman stood on top of the train, lending his hand and quickly pulling the passengers from the train without breaking a stride. One by one they emptied, until it was finally her turn. Out reaching her hand, Mary Jane almost smiled until she heard the cry.   
  
Pulling back, Mary Jane strained her ears against the blare of the subway car's horn and the deafening breaks.   
  
"MJ! Come on, take my hand!" Spiderman shouted as he watched her pull away and turn towards the inside interior of the car. Before he could stop her, she took off throughout the train, scanning the seats for the source of the small cry. Nimbly leaping down into the car, Spiderman watched her stop and bend down before holding a small little girl in her arms. Rushing towards Spiderman, she held the girl tightly against her chest as he shot off a web and clutched it in his palm.   
  
Reaching with his free hand, he took Mary Jane's and held her tightly against him as he pulled her and the child up out of the car and by the other wary travelers. "Was there anyone else left in the car?"   
  
No one said anything, the unspoken negative shakes of their heads made him doubt. Mary Jane cooed the small girl who was in rumpled clothes and looked particularly disheveled. Turning away, she looked frightfully at the train. "The conductor!"   
  
Wasting no more time, Spiderman shot a web to the ceiling of the tunnel and swung over to the front of the car. The horn bellowed louder as the oncoming train quickly approached from behind. Flinging open the door, Spiderman leapt inside and looked around in the chaotic compartment.   
  
"Is anyone in here?" A spark shot out from the damaged control panels that had been seriously smashed, bits and pieces laid strewn all over the floor. Quickening his pace, he moved around in the front of the car, nearly giving up before he saw the trail of blood. "Hello? I'm here to help! Hello?" Senses tingling, Spiderman whirled around and was nearly face to face with another masked goblin.   
  
His initial reaction was that it was Norman Osborn, but his memory quickly covered that mistake and he was reminded what had happened to him. The face was different ... meaner and colder. The mask worn was a more yellow than the paled green the last goblin had worn.   
  
"Hello there. Does the little spider want to play?" Grabbing him before Spiderman could snap from his thoughts and react in time, he flung him against the wall of the subway car and then picked him up again and tossed him against the electrical panels. Falling to the floor, pain coursing throughout his body, a strong alert rang in his head.  
  
Suddenly reminded of the oncoming train, Spiderman shot a web to the ceiling above the overturned car and jumped to safety just before the goblin could reach him again. Slowed slightly by the several wounds that throbbed with each motion he made with his limbs, he swung over to the stunned passengers and ushered them away from the train and down a nearby tunnel. Empty and long, just what he wanted.  
  
Helping the elderly man with his pace, Spiderman rushed the others down the tunnel in hopes of getting far enough away. Checking for Mary Jane about every ten seconds and making sure she was near him gave him reassurance as they hurried down the cold concrete tunnel.  
  
Mary Jane felt the heat before she heard the explosion. When she looked around her, she noticed the other's panicked expressions; the little girl in her arms squirming anew. The blast burned at her back and the tunnel filled with smoke and burning plastic.   
  
"Over here!" Spiderman directed over the drone of the fire and echo of the explosion. At a junction they turned, down another narrow tunnel before reaching the end and finding a ladder that lead up to a manhole. Leading first, Spiderman easily climbed the ladder and effortlessly lifted the cover off the hole and slid it to the side.   
  
The sunlight poured down into the tunnel, blinding the people with the hazy white light from the city. Jumping back down, he helped every one climb and exit the tunnel.   
  
Mary Jane approached him, gently placing a hand on his arm. "Thank you." Slowly placing the girl she still held in her arms down and motioning for her to go up, she turned back to Spiderman. "How did you know?"   
  
"I happened to be in the neighborhood. All within a day's work, I suppose." Truth was, he had no idea she was inside, he guessed that if he did, everything would have been different. Concentration would've been gone. Glancing up and seeing the last person besides Mary Jane successfully reach the top, he turned back to her. "Your turn."   
  
"I guess I'm going to be late for my audition." Looking at her dirt covered watch she sighed at the time and could only imagined what she looked like. "Very late, actually."   
  
"Let me give you a lift." Before she could respond, he took her in her arms and shot a web out of the manhole. When he felt purchase, he pulled them out and began their travel across the city. Once they reached her destination, he set her down a few doors away from the theater.   
  
"Who was that back there?" Mary Jane asked as she fumbled with her hair.   
  
"I have no idea, but I know we haven't seen the last of him."  
  
"He said he was the, 'Hob Goblin'." Nearly laughing at the entire matter, Mary Jane shook her head. "Wonder if there's any relation." She said with a scoff referring to the Green Goblin.  
  
Suddenly very still, Spiderman took in a breath and let it out slowly. What if there WAS a relation. Norman Osborn and ... "Gook luck, MJ." Without another thought, he took off and left her, stained with soot and smelling of burnt rubber.   
  
Watching as he took off in a rush throughout the city, Mary Jane smiled lightly and waved absently. "Thanks, Tiger."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sweat ran in rivers down the side of his forehead, moistening the sheets that he laid in. The covers were tangled and rumpled, stained and wet from the perspiration that sheened on his body. Turning over numbly, Harry moaned and reached for the clear glass of water resting on his night stand.   
  
After taking several greedy gulps, Harry poured the rest over his heated skin and let it seep into the cloth of sheets and mattress. Pushing himself up with great effort, he sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head hanging between his shoulder blades.   
  
"What ... happened?" He asked out loud, the memories of before clouded and vague. Expecting no response, Harry stood, and with great effort, succeeded the fourth try in staying up. Pulling his head up, he got his first look at himself in his long mirror that stood opposite his bed.  
  
His eyes were sagged, open half-mast and dark. His posture was terribly off, slumped over and slouched. What would Dad say if he saw ... Oh yeah, Dad's dead. Things happen, things change. Dad wouldn't come in to find him lying in his filth, or looking as though he was nursing a hangover. He was alone and now preferred it that way.  
  
"Dad ..." He said to himself in the mirror, groggily as he slurred the words. "I'm glad you're dead. But, I don't like how you got that way. It wasn't right." No, it wasn't right. Especially now since Oscorp would be taken away and given to the Generals of whatever the Hell corporation they were from. "They won't take it. They won't take what you worked for. Someone will pay for all of this."  
  
Grabbing a nearby rob and holding his head against the pounding, relentless headache that throbbed there, he left his room and wandered down to his   
Father's office. Once inside, he sat down at the desk and slumped over it. His cheek pressed to the cold vinyl of the wood, he groaned as he felt a tapping at his shoulder.   
  
Lifting his eyes, he looked into the face of one of the maids that worked there. Her face was wide and concerned, tipped slightly to the side to get a better look at him. "What do you want?" He asked with anger.   
  
"I was sent to get you, Sir. There's a man waiting for you downstairs." Nodding briskly, she left the office.   
  
Cursing under his breath, Harry carted himself out of the room and down the hall. Leaning on the banister, his weight solely placed on the railing, he smiled at the visitor. "Why Uncle Phil. Long time, no friggin' see." Wishing for a brandy, he traveled down the hall and kept his eyes plastered to his uncle.   
  
"Hey Harry. It has been a while." Looking over his nephew and thinking he was hungover, he winced at the thought of what Harry must feel like. "You look like crap."  
  
"The whole world is crap, Uncle. Just gotta ... move on." Widely gesturing as he slowly made his way down the stairs, he cursed gravity as he nearly fell half the way down. "What brings you to my little heaven?" Laughing at the thought of his words, he stopped on the stair he was on and gave into his fit of giddiness.   
  
"Business, I'm afraid. The government is looking to take over Oscorp. I don't want to let that happen Harry, not after what my Brother, your Father, has done. Striven to achieve."  
  
"Yeah, Pop did a Hell of a lot, huh? Half of it I have no idea what it is. I was in the lab yesterday actually, and ... " Trailing off on his thoughts, the mirth was suddenly gone from his mind and replaced by a thirst for the power he remembered feeling no long ago. His voice changed slightly, he looked at his Uncle, madness creeping along the edges. "I have to go, let yourself out."   
  
Rushing up the stairs as fast as he could under the distorted vision that blocked his way, he staggered into his room. Cursing as he dug through the piles of sheets and comforters that he had tossed about over the night, he searched until he found the mask.   
  
The Hob Goblin. His Father's paten. Never put to use or tested, only made during the last short weeks of his life. Running the dirty mask over face, he felt the shimmer of power that dwelled within it.   
  
"Harry ..." It whispered. Taking it away from his face, he looked at it with admiration and unshaken devotion. "Harry ... " It began, a silky and tempting hum. "Let's catch us a spider." 


	3. The Gala

Chapter 3  
  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have some nice eggs and bacon?" Aunt May questioned as she came through the kitchen, the newspaper in her hands. "Cereal every morning isn't good for you, you can't live on sugar alone."   
  
"I know, Aunt May." Peter nodded, mouth full of yellow bits of Captain Crunch. Seeing the paper, he took it from her hands and quickly opened it with a flourish.   
  
"I've never seen you so interested in the paper, lately it can barely make its way in the door without you getting your mitts on it." Taking away his empty bowl for him, she walked over to the kitchen counter and began to clean.   
  
"What can I say? Some kids ... just love the news." He stated distractedly. Scanning down the front page, he saw the results of the train wreck the previous day. Aunt May came up from behind him and looked the article over herself.  
  
"That Spiderman really is something. Rescuing all those people just in time, amazing. I wonder who he really is." She asked absently as she cleaned off the rest of the table and put the box of cereal away. Shrugging, she sat down at the table across from Peter. "I guess something's are meant to be a secret."   
  
"Yeah." He said in response with no real clue to what she had been saying. This week's paper had been kind to him; meaning Jameson must've taken his monthly vacation and someone else with better ideas about what Spiderman was trying to do for the people had written the tale.   
  
Peter sighed with relief as he read that the train was a commuter, and the only person on board was the conductor who had jumped off the train before it struck the other. He only had a few minor bruises and a broken wrist. Sometimes, he wondered why he couldn't have some of that luck when he really could use it. Flipping to the next page, he caught Aunt May out of the corner of his eye, her fingers tapping and diligently waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt May, did you say something?" Setting down the paper, he looked at her with remorse for ignoring her. Sometimes it just happened and he would tune her out. The cries from the paper and the possible acceptance of the people of New York sometimes called him until he thought he'd all but burst.   
  
"Only about five minutes ago. Where does that mind of yours travel to, Peter?" When he merely shrugged and grinned, she continued. "I was just wondering if you had heard anything about Spiderman or who he was."   
  
Pausing for a moment as in deep thought, he sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Aunt May, I'm as lost as you about him. The guy's pretty mysterious." When he opened the third page up, he could hardly believe his eyes.   
  
The headline read; "Osborn throws the party of the year. Gala Friday night at the Linclonshire Plaza, everyone welcome. Formal wear and black tie event, 7:00." Below the line, had a picture of Harry shaking hands with the Mayor in front of the plaza. Placing the paper down, he idly wondered what Harry was suddenly up to. Only two months after his Father's death and he was playing host? Something didn't add up, something was wrong.   
  
"I'm going to go visit Harry, Aunt May. I'll be back for supper." Kissing her cheek before she could question, he went out the door and was gone. Sitting alone at the kitchen table, she sighed and heard his car start up before it pulled out of the driveway. Looking over the paper Peter had left, she read the line and article about Harry's party and grinned lightly. Glancing through the kitchen window and to her neighbor's house, she wondered what Mary Jane's plans were for that evening.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?" Peter walked slowly through the large foyer and listened. "Harry?" He asked again when there came no response. The maid that had let him in had disappeared, and the only noise he could hear was the sound of his own voice echoing through the mansion.   
  
"Who's there?" Harry called from a room further down on the second floor. "Peter? Is that you?" He asked, a small line of blithe lining his words.   
  
"Yeah, I just dropped by to see how you're doing and ... " He stopped when he heard the sudden scuffle of feet and the slow shut of a door. When Harry appeared from the hallway on the upper level, he smiled and came down the stairs next to Peter.   
  
"You look great. Has it been that long?" Shaking hands with Peter, Harry felt a small wisp of something unfamiliar ran down his spine but was quickly stopped. Something was odd, but he didn't have the time or energy to question it.   
  
"I guess so. I saw the ad in the paper this morning, are you really throwing a party this week?" When Harry nodded, Peter let out a breath. "That's quite an expansion. What's it for?"   
  
"Well, mostly in hopes for donations for Oscorp. The government is looking to take the corporation from me, Peter. They said they don't see me fit to run it, even though I'm my Father's successor. I'm going to do whatever I can to stop that from happening." And maybe squash a little arachnid in the process.   
  
"Well, I wish you luck then, Harry."   
  
"I need all the luck I can get. So, can I count on your RSVP?" He asked pleadingly, what would the party be without one of his only friend's absent? It was going to be a party no one would forget, that was for sure.   
  
Hesitantly, he smiled. "Umm, yeah, sure. I'll be there for you." Taking his leave, Peter walked to the door and clasped the handle. "You look good Harry, I'm glad to see you're moving on."   
  
"I'm trying to, Pete. Hasn't been easy." Turing, he began his ascent back up the stairs. "I can tell you one thing, how I feel about the night my Father died may have changed, but the anger I feel for Spiderman will always be there. I stick to my words, and I won't forget the vow I made that day at the cemetery." Shaking his head, he finished the stairs and went down the hall.   
  
Opening the door and stepping out into the dark and windy weather, Peter sighed. "Neither will I."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain slapping his face, Peter did his best to shield it as he walked down the street, lost within his thoughts. He had driven his car back to the house and took off on foot to just go on a walk. He was so used to web slinging; it had been a while since he'd cleared his mind like a regular person.   
  
The drenching rain didn't bother him at all, if anything, it was helping to cleanse his head in some spiritual kind of way. Whatever it was, he didn't dwell. The problem with Harry was really beginning to bother him. When MJ had planted the seed of doubt and wonder if Harry would follow his Father's steps, it had bloomed that afternoon.   
  
"What are you doing, Harry? What do you know?" He asked himself in a murmur. The Gala that week was going to be something and he wasn't just going for respect of Harry. If half the city of New York was going to the Plaza, he had an intimation that a certain new goblin would be there as well. What was the connection? Norman Osborn was dead, practically by his own hand, and now ... what if his son was repeating his mistakes? Was his vengeance for Spiderman that strong? Would he become what his Father hadn't had the time to?   
  
A sudden tap at his shoulder ripped his thoughts away and when he turned to see Mary Jane walking next to him, hair plastered to her face and rain running down her neck, he nearly forgot his name. "Oh, hey MJ! What brings you around here?"   
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. Been a while, Peter." She said somberly as they stopped walking and stood under the overhang of Marty's Pizzeria. The warm smell of cooked cheese and dough lured him and tugged at his empty, sugar-lined stomach. Aunt May was right, cereal wasn't enough.   
  
"Then let's catch up. Want some pizza?" He gestured to the restaurant. At her doubtful expression, he smiled. "My treat." Nodding with a smile, she followed him inside and sat down while he ordered. A few minutes later as they both dried off and enjoyed a large pepperoni, she felt a tug at her heart. Was he really ... ?   
  
"So, MJ, what have you been up to?" Peter asked as he helped himself to a large slice.   
  
"Well, I had an audition yesterday, but I missed it. Seems they don't make trains like they used to. Did you here what happened?"   
  
Feigning to the best of his ability, he played the shocked card and tried to pair it with fear and compassion. "Oh my God, you were there? I read about this morning in the paper. Are you okay?" Hmm, maybe he was better at it then he thought.   
  
"I'm fine, Spiderman came and saved all of us." After taking a sip from her cola, she cleared her throat and leaned closer to Peter, keeping her voice low. "What have you been up to, Tiger?"   
  
"Well, a little of this and that. I've been doing more work for the Daily Bugle, they seem to like the shots I get of Spiderman." Too much information ... too much, he warned himself and backed off.   
  
"How do you get those shots? I've seen them, they're incredible." Taking a bite out of her pizza, she hoped to ease the nerves in her stomach and the raw bite at the back of her throat.   
  
Peter couldn't stop the sigh. Damn. It WAS too much.   
  
"Well, I guess I'm just always at the right place, at the right time."  
  
"Yeah, you always seem to be."   
  
Peter looked at her anew. What did she mean by that? What was going on with his friend's lately? Did they all know too much for their own good? The questions and implications that Mary Jane was tossing at him sent off a warning system in the back of his head. Finishing off his piece, he made a grab for his coat.   
  
"I better get going, I need to get a few more shots by tomorrow." Standing, he was stopped from walking to the door when she got in his way.  
  
"We need to talk, Peter." She said, half like a demand and the other like a plea.   
  
"We will," The look in her eyes was undeniable. Oh hell, what was one night? Didn't he owe her? Himself? It wouldn't mean anything, they were just friends ... and they'd stay that way. Or he'd never forgive himself. "How about Friday? You got a date for the Gala?"  
  
Shaking her head and shrugging she said, "No."   
  
"You do now. I'll pick you up around quarter to seven. Later MJ!" Leaving before she could ask anymore questions, or eye him in a chilling way as if she didn't know who he was, he took off down the street and welcomed the fresh shower of pelting rain that struck him.   
  
Alone in the pizzeria, Mary Jane sat back down and poked at her cooling pizza slice. "Who are you really, Peter Parker? And why won't you let me know?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night of the Gala arrived. Decorations were in place, the spotlights were streaking through the darkened sky and beckoning everyone to arrive. The countdown had begun and only an hour remained before the event started. Many guests were beginning to line up on the red carpet that was still slightly damp from the rain earlier that day, but it hadn't clouded their spirits.   
  
As the bartenders and waiters prepared everything for the guests and polished the flatware and glasses until they shimmered under the light, a goblin hid with in the upper floor of the Plaza and waited for his moment to step into his own spotlight. Now, it was his turn to make the web, and catch the unsuspecting spider that would wander carelessly into his clutches. 


	4. Curse of the Night

Chapter 4  
  
  
"I want you to take my car." Aunt May said persistently, shoving the keys in to Peter's hands. When he refused the offer, she only pushed harder. "What happens if that clunker of a car you drive around breaks down when you're in the middle of the city? Peter," She sighed and looked at him long and hard. "Take it tonight."   
  
Pondering for a moment and realizing this was tender ground for her, he complied. Truth be told, he really did prefer to drive her car, but she didn't know how to drive clutch; what would she do if she needed help? Inwardly shaking off the thought, he nodded and took the keys from her. "All right, have it your way." Peter smiled and kissed her cheek before going to the door. "Don't wait up. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter turned out of his driveway and began the trip to the Plaza. What tonight was going to bring was still undetermined. But he was ready. Sitting back, he drove and glanced at Mary Jane from the corner of his eye.  
  
She was absolutely stunning. His tongue had almost dropped from his mouth and rolled onto the sidewalk when she'd opened the door to him. Dressed in a simple and elegant black over the shoulder ensemble, she'd kicked the breath from his chest. Her hair was twisted up intricately and a few loss strands fell onto her bare shoulders that lured him to pull out the few pins that held the fiery hair up. The thought of her hair being freed and tumbling down so he could run his hands through it and softy, tenderly kiss her full rosy lips ...   
  
"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Rolling down his window, he welcomed the strong wind of fresh air that flew over his face and cooled down his blood.   
  
"Are you all right? You look flushed." Mary Jane said as she turned to him. Simply shaking his head, he smiled lightly for reassurance but secretly begged for the blast of cold spring air.   
  
"I'm fine, I just think this heater needs a check up. Feels like it's 90 in here." Turning the controls to OFF, he sat back and tried to clear his mind. He couldn't think like that. Temptation meant disaster, no matter how ... desired the results were.   
  
Exhaling sharply, Peter turned on the radio just as a song ended and made his way down Fifth Avenue. Aunt May's stations were the classic, "Oldies but Goodies." The songs everyone knows and everyone always hears.   
  
"That was 'My Girl' by The Temptations." Said the silky and suave voice from the stereo. "Listen up, your chance to win the summer tickets for the Golden Oldies Hits coming to New York will be coming soon. Now, here's another great hit from the past by Three Dog Night."   
  
The song came over the radio, harmonic and soothing, but as he listened diligently to the lyrics, he understood them as never before. Sure, he had heard the song a number of times, mostly from driving with Aunt May once in a while to church. Now, it was if the words had new meaning.   
  
"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one. It's the loneliest number since the number one ... "  
  
Switching to a different station as he stopped at a red light, Peter glanced over at Mary Jane and saw her perplexed expression. "What?" He shrugged. "I never liked that song."   
  
When he switched to another one of Aunt May's stations, he sighed hopelessly when he figured out the song by Johnny Rivers. Was there someone trying to send him some sort of sign? It didn't help matters when Mary Jane had to lend her vocals to singing along with the song.   
  
"There's a man who lives a life of danger." Peter smothered the scoff that tried to escape. Wasn't that the truth? "To everyone he meets, he stays a stranger. With every move he makes, another chance he takes. Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow." When he glanced over at her, she was dramatically acting out the song, with an invisible microphone in her hand and a gun in the other. It was quite a pose. "Secret Agent Man..."   
  
When they came to another stop, he watched her and could barely hold in the laughter from the scene she was making. But when he looked into her eyes, he realized that she wasn't singing the song for him, but rather to him. Something tugged at him and as he turned and focused on the road, his thoughts simmered. What did she know?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sipping his champagne, Harry scanned the room from the upper balcony. The Mayor was there, of course, along with his wife and mistress somewhere amongst the people. It was astounding that only his wife hadn't a clue about the 'other woman', but obviously things were being done to cover that blemish.   
  
A few of the men from his Father's board, the 'Generals' as they preferred to be called, were there, looking down at Harry as if he were only a mere child throwing a birthday party. He'd show them a few party favors, yes indeed. Then they'd see just how these men could hold up themselves. They wanted the corporation to go to the government. Screw 'em all.   
  
Parker had brought MJ; now there was a shocker. Yeah, right. It was bad enough that he'd lost his Father, but when he had lost her as well through the throngs of those horrid months, it had only ripped him further. He had feelings for her, deeper than some he'd experienced before. And she was with Parker. His best friend.   
  
Let him have her. Dad was right, he was always right. Women like Mary Jane are only after one thing in the long run and all she needed was his PIN number to get to it. Well, it was all her loss if she preferred Peter, let them be together. He'd show them all what he was capable of. Be the man his Father never thought he could be.  
  
Throwing back his head and downing the rest of his wine, Harry set the glass down and overlooked the party once again. The hall was practically filled; it seemed like everyone was there. "Well, Daddy, seems it's time for me to get the show on the road."   
  
Turning, he left the balcony and went down the hall and into the maintenance room. Everything he needed was there. The glider, the costume, the weapons, everything. "What else did you have, Dad, that you never told me about?" Once he had placed the pieces together, Harry had figured that one of his Father's employees had snatched the first glider and suit, becoming the Green Goblin and killing the poor lab tech in the process. He and his Father was so close, it pained Harry to see his Father grieve over that loss.   
  
In his own mind, his imagination had put together the story of the Green Goblin. It was that once his Father learned what was done to his inventions, then he had tried to put a stop to it. But the Green Goblin and Spiderman had been in on it together and murdered his Father before he could stop them. "Whoever the Goblin was, was smart. He knew to leave New York before I could get my hands on him. Spiderman isn't so bright. Well, I'll take care of him, and then you can finally rest Dad."   
  
Throwing the amber suit on, and covering his face with the mask, Harry started up the glider and checked all his weapons for ammo. "Tonight they'll see what my Father's inventions were capable of and what they're missing out on. We shall see if they're still going to try and take the company from me when they see what can be done. The power that is made, the life created that can take more away."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Peter, would you like to dance?" Mary Jane offered as they stood next to the buffet table. Setting down her glass of punch, she extended her hand and led him out onto the dance floor.   
  
"I'm not really much of a dancer." He professed, grinning sheepishly.   
  
"Oh, it's okay, it's a slow song, all you have to do is sway." Taking her into his arms, Peter felt a cold rock form in the middle of his throat. Swallowing hard, he tried to get rid of it, but the dread floated in his mind. He was wrong to string her along like this, wrong to make her see how much he really cared for her. It was his curse; he couldn't be with her, no matter what. "See," She said tenderly. "It's not so hard."   
  
"Yeah, not too hard." Putting his cheek on the top of her head as she leaned into his chest, he fell into the moment. Sure, life was a terrible horrible devil, but sometimes he deserved a few rewards in life. Indulging, he took in the blossom scent of her hair and fell into paradise.  
  
But that's when his spider sense started going crazy. Breaking the embrace with Mary Jane, Peter stopped dancing and looked around frantically for what was causing his sudden distress.   
  
"Peter? What is it?" Mary Jane asked as she saw the sudden wild gleam in his eyes. Just as she followed his gaze to the top of the upper balcony, an explosion rang out and sent shards of marble and glass flying towards the floor of the plaza.   
  
Screams ran out and people fell to the floor in fright to protect themselves. Women dove under tables and men helped them to a safer spot. Peter took Mary Jane's hand and ran with her near the entrance of the building.   
  
'Why does this have to happen to me?' Peter thought miserably. 'I really am cursed.'   
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" The Hob Goblin appeared on a glider above the rubble from the explosion. "I know you're here somewhere Spiderman, come out and play!" He said, almost happily as he hovered above the room. When no one made a move, his voice became darker. "Or things are going to get real ugly."   
  
The exit door at his back and the attention of the Goblin turned, Peter tried to make his way out with the others slowly attempting to leave. Mary Jane at his side, the two left along with several others who had managed to sneak out. "MJ, go to the car, I'll be there in a minute."   
  
"Where are you going!?" She asked desperately as more people poured out of the plaza and another explosion rang out. When he merely pointed to the car and gave her a slight nudge in the direction, he turned. "Peter!"   
  
He turned back once, his face strained and pressed. "Go MJ, I'll be there in a minute." His voice lightened slightly as an idea popped into his head. "I've got to get a shot of this for the paper!" Pulling out one of his smaller cameras that he had intended for the party, Peter held it out to show her and kept walking. Once he was out of sight and around the building, Peter yanked off his jacket and undid his tie.   
  
  
Alone on the street were many civilians were rushing through the doors, Mary Jane crossed her arms and watched the alley where Peter had disappeared to. Something was wrong, something was up. When the cackle of the Hob Goblin echoed from within the plaza, Mary Jane pushed her way through the crowd and ran down the same alley where Peter had went.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm getting impatient here, Spiderman." The Hob Goblin cackled and flew about the room, causing several of the guests to duck. Plucking one of the elderly members of his Father's board out of the crowd, he held him out as if on display. Flying near the ceiling of the plaza, the man yelled for help and pleaded for his life. "Come on out and join the party or we'll just have to start the fun without you."   
  
"No! Stop!" Spiderman called as he clung to a wall of the building near and open window. "What do you want!?" He asked, hoping to get a good shot of the Goblin when his attention was away. With the General in his aim, he had no hope of making a successful target.   
  
"Besides control of New York and eventually the country? Mostly just to see you perish." His voice was throaty and raw, dried with humor. The General wiggled in his grasp, frantically looking down dozens of feet below him. "Seems I've caught myself a live one here, Spidey. Perhaps I should throw him back." The Hob Goblin released his grip on the man's jacket and instantly he fell.   
  
Prepared, Spiderman slung web to the ceiling and swung down to catch the man before he reached the ground. Once he was safely back with the other people in the room, Spiderman turned and looked for the Hob Goblin, but he was gone.   
  
Slinging through the window of the plaza and to the roof of the building, Spiderman looked around desperately for the Hob Goblin or his glider. Just when he had all but given up hope of locating him, his spider sense started going berserk. Whirling around, Spiderman came nearly face to face with the Goblin's glider. Backing up instantly, his heart beat screamed to a pulse that was so high it felt as though it would explode. Sweat prickled on his skin and his throat tightened and made breathing a difficulty.   
  
"Look what I found, Spiderman." As the glider hovered a few feet away from him, he watched the Hob Goblin laugh mercilessly as he held Mary Jane, still and limp in his arms. 


	5. Exposure

A/N: Any previous fans know I put this on hold for too long. If anyone out there wishes me to continue, please let me know, and I will!   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Look what I found." The Hob Goblin gleamed at Spiderman, only a few feet separated them. He began to slowly move closer to the edge of the roof, his glider whizzing mechanically as he made it shift sideways.   
  
"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." His heart was racing and he could feel his panicked breath leave his mouth in slow, painful bouts. Mary Jane looked so helpless; her face was paled and blank. He felt so cold, like there was an arctic gust bashing over his body. "This is between you and me." He said with more bravado than he actually felt. Deep inside, past the action stance and the cool complexion, he could feel his insides breaking. This was what he so tried to prevent and now he could only blame himself for putting her at risk.   
  
"No, she's between you and me and the only thing that's keeping your control. Have I plucked a heart string, Spiderman? Is there more to the spider than the costume?" As the Hob Goblin approached the very edge of the roof top, he glanced down momentarily. Seven stories up, perhaps. The blaring sounds of the city below them and Spiderman carefully making his way nearer, he looked at Mary Jane and something inside him stirred. Squashing it before it could affect him; he turned his attention back to Spiderman who was coming too close.   
  
"I heard something," He began tauntingly and watched the web crawler clench his fists and hold onto control. The will power and nerves of that man was amazing. He continued on with amusement, "... somewhere, that you've been seen several times with this young lady. An infatuation, perhaps?" He shifted his hold on her and made the glider leave the building and fly in mid air just a few feet from the roof. "Just how quick are your spider reflexes?"   
  
With a laugh bubbling from his throat, the Hob Goblin released Mary Jane from his arms and let her fall through the air. He watched with complete satisfaction as Spiderman immediately dove from the side of the roof, careened through the air and snatched up Mary Jane before she had even fallen halfway down. He then safely swung her around the building and disappeared.   
  
Well, he wasn't getting away so easily. There was a score to settle; a war to be waged. Just as he leaned forward and began to fly in the direction Spiderman had gone to, an excruciating pain ripped through his stomach and belted inside his head. The throbbing pounded relentlessly, banging on his temples as his gut twisted and knotted inside him. A thousand daggers, he realized, it must feel like that when a thousand daggers were plunged into your body at the same moment.   
  
Gathering himself as it passed, he barely had time to ensure his balance as Spiderman came from behind and planted his feet square on his back and shoved him. Luckily, the straps that held his feet on the glider were still intact and working, which kept him from falling.   
  
"Get away, you pesky parasite!" He screeched and reared back. Spiderman perched himself on a near gargoyle and stared at him. "I've got bigger fish to fry." Just as he attempted to make his retreat, a dose of webbing became lodged in one of the engines.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." His voice was full of malice, unlike his normal playful way of dealing with the baddies of New York. "You've pushed me too far." As he shot another batch of webbing at the other engine, the Hob Goblin moved too quickly and pulled out a pumpkin shaped bomb.   
  
"No, you've pushed ME too far." Whipping the bomb at Spiderman, his aim off from the pain and he only succeeded in blowing up a corner of the building the web crawler was on and grazing him with debris. "We're not finished, Spiderman. I'll be there when you least suspect it and you won't be able to protect yourself. We've got a score to settle, and I'm not going to wait much longer."   
  
Throwing another bomb for a diversion, he came closer to Spiderman and while he slung away to avoid the blast, the Hob Goblin made his retreat. Trailing a long black wisp of smoke and puttering on his damaged glider, he flew away.   
  
Spiderman sighed and perched on the gargoyle that was now covered in soot and ash from the explosion. Watching the Hob Goblin escape, he narrowed his eyes at the figure and promised to finish it next time. He had the opportunity, but the back of his mind kept warning him of Mary Jane. Shooting a web, he jumped from the statue and went to her.   
  
"Are you all right?" Mary Jane opened her eyes into the darkness of the night and the masked face of Spiderman. He was bent over her, his hand on her face, and concern blatant in his voice.   
  
"I'm fine. I think." She sat up and rubbed the back of her head where she could all ready feel a bump raising. "What happened?"   
  
"Hob Goblin reared his ugly head again. You're safe now." He helped her stand and systematically checked for wounds and cuts. When he could see none, a large part of him sighed with relief and the other scolded him for his carelessness. It had been close, too close.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and it seemed to light up everything around them. "Again." The way she was looking at him sent a warning off in his head. Her eyes were too comfortable. "Where are we?"   
  
Snapping from his thoughts, he lightened his voice and controlled his breathing. "Just above Central Park." Mary Jane looked over and below them. They were very high up, very very high. Still not completely over her fear of heights, she backed slightly away from the edge. There was a warm breeze the fluttered over her hair and the intoxicating aroma of the park's flowers did more than allure. "I'll take you home."  
  
Just before he could take her in his arms and sling off, she pulled away. "Not yet," Dropping his arms to his side, he straightened his stance as she crossed her arms. "Who are you? Really?"   
  
"Just your Friendly Neighborhood --" He swallowed, hard, as she cut him off.   
  
"No. I mean, who are you behind the mask?" Her eyes bore into him, trying to get him to reveal. She took a cautious step forward and tilted her head the side.   
  
"I can't tell you that." As she approached, he receded. For every step she took towards him, he took one back. Knowing he couldn't just sling away and leave her there to avoid her questions, he stopped and straightened.   
  
"Why?" She questioned, bafflement outlining her beautiful eyes.   
  
"It's for your own safety." He nodded, mostly to reassure himself more so than her. A frown clouded her face and her brow furrowed in thought. What was going on in the pretty little red head of hers? Suddenly the mask over his face was suffocating him, restricting his breathing. Oh, what he wouldn't give to just yank it off and put an end to all this.   
  
She paused. He looked panicked and worried, even though she couldn't see his face. She could tell he would glance every few moments to his side, maybe looking for a way out. Now that she had him cornered and where she wanted him, she sighed and prepared herself. "It's all right, you don't have to tell me, Tiger."   
  
"I wish you could understand, I don't want . . . What did you say?" His voice cracked slightly, his breath escaped in broken segments. Heart palpitating and jamming into his ribcage, he felt each drop of sweat release from his skin and sheet over his body. Now, he was truly panicked.   
  
"It's okay, Tiger. You don't have to tell me." Mary Jane smiled and approached him. Too stunned to move, he hadn't realized her hands were on the sides of his neck and dangerously close to the break between the mask and costume.   
  
"You know." He stated blandly in a strangled whisper. "How long?"   
  
"Recently. I put the pieces together; wasn't easy. But when you've known someone for so long, you can feel the changes they go through." Mary Jane had carefully grasped the fabric of the mask in her hand and gripped it tightly. She slowly began to pull it up, when he flinched and pulled his head back. "You can trust me. I trust you with my life; I owe you so much. Please . . ." Again, she slowly began to pull up the mask, and he allowed her. Once it was over his mouth, she paused and kissed him, lingering there for a suspended moment. After breaking the kiss, she moved back slightly and pulled the mask off all the way.   
  
Mary Jane stared at him for a moment, and they both looked at each other intently. His eyes were so beautiful. Crystal pools of blue that encompassed his knowing and understanding part of him that she loved so much. "How . . . How did this happen to you?" She asked as he took the mask from her hand.   
  
He had to suppress the terrible urge to shove it back over his face and wish the realization away. She knew he was just Peter Parker. Her hero was nothing but the boy next door. "Remember the field trip? The spider lab with the missing specimen?" He smiled, despite himself.   
  
"It . . ."   
  
"It bit me." He looked down at his gloved hand and flexed it. Pulling the fabric off his hand, he revealed a small circled scar that still remained from the initial bite he received those months ago. Mary Jane took his hand in hers and squeezed reassuringly; everything seemed to feel so right with her. "Came with some extras." Peter turned over his hand and exposed the small white blotch on his wrist where the webbing came from. When she ran her fingers over it in wonder, a small trickle of excitement ran through them both.  
  
"This is incredible, Peter. Everything you've done for those people over the months, it was always you. Then the Green Goblin and when you saved me and those children on the bridge, amazing. Your powers --"  
  
"My powers, my POWERS . . . " He scoffed at the term. "Have cursed me. Nothing good has happened to me since I got this. I lost Uncle Ben, nearly lost Aunt May and . . . " He paused and caressed her cheek. "You."  
  
"Peter, you've been given this for a reason. You're a protector, think of all the good you've done and still can."   
  
Peter dropped his hand and turned from her. Staring over Central Park he was willing to do anything to get his old life back. To get Uncle Ben back. "MJ, do you think it's easy being this? I don't even know what will happen to me, how long I'll live. Sure this comes with powers, but I've abused them before ... I won't do it again. I've only been this for a few months, how do I know I'll still have them a week from now. How do I know I'll still be alive a week from now?"  
  
Mary Jane paused in realization and thought over his words. He had glanced back at her, but only a moment. Walking up from behind, she placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. "You don't. But don't you think that's just another reason you should live your life to the best of your ability? Regardless of Spiderman, what about Peter Parker? What does he want out of life?"   
  
He said nothing. As he stared into her eyes and felt the soft touch of her skin against his, the longing for her threatened to consume him. He had pushed her away before, he couldn't do it again. When he answered, it was almost as harsh as a whisper as tears swim in his eyes, "You."   
  
Mary Jane lost the battle of her emotions and began to cry. "Well, that's good, because I want you too." Throwing herself into his arms, she buried her face in his chest and wecolmed the haven that covered her as he embraced her. Crying with new joy, she gasped out between breaths, "I love you, Peter. I told you before, but it's never meant as much as it does to me now. You mean so much to me; I want to be there for you. Please let me."  
  
Legs near shaking and will trying to break away from his heart and battle with reason, his own silent tears ran into her hair. "I love you, MJ." The relief that flooded him as he spoke the words nearly made him loose his balance. With her in his arms, he vowed never to let anything or anyone ever harm her, not as long as he still had a fighting breath. He would protect her, now and forever, even if it took his own life to ensure her safety.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anger simmered and burned in his eyes. The heavy and painful throb of betrayal and lies scored his thoughts. As the Hob Goblin panted for breath against the pain that he ignored, he watched Mary Jane and Spiderman embrace in the building next to the one he had hidden in.   
  
Spiderman . . . was Peter? How could this all happen? After all the years of friendship, he was on that side, professing his love to Mary Jane. HE loved Mary Jane, not that Halloween imposter! How could his best friend do this to him? Betray him and steal his girl?   
  
They would all pay. His darker side rippled through him, as the revelation became clear. Mary Jane and Peter would be together ... in death. He was not going to stand idly by and be made a fool just as his father had been --   
  
Something terrible clicked inside him and a new force of rage coursed through his blood. His best friend had murdered his father. Peter had looked him in the eye as he gave his condolences at the funeral and knew very well he was responsible for the death. By ripping father and son apart, Spiderman had just doomed himself.   
  
How could this happen? After all this time, he had given Parker nothing but support. Hell, he would've given him the clothes off his back if needed. And ... how does Peter repay him and his father for their gratuity? He murders and lies. Well, something had to be done about that. No one double-crossed an Osborn without paying a terrible price. Watching Mary Jane and Peter embrace, he smiled thinly beneath the mask.   
  
"Well, SPIDERMAN, let's see if you like to be torn from someone you love, and have it be done by your best friend."   
  
To Be Continued . . . 


End file.
